bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Peacock Xena Estelle
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30706 |no = 1208 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 140 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89 |normal_distribute = 15, 12, 7, 6, 6, 13, 10, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |bb_distribute = 17, 11, 9, 8, 7, 10, 7, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |sbb_distribute = 15, 10, 8, 7, 6, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |ubb_distribute = 14, 9, 7, 6, 5, 9, 6, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = When a demon suddenly appeared in Randall, Estelle was asked to create a plan of attack with the commanding officer. However, she lacked the necessary information in order to make a foolproof plan until Farzen divulged what he knew. Having learned the information she needed, Estelle created a plan to beat the demon and informed all forces involved. Apparently, the demon had incredible powers of recovery when near death, and thus a blow that would end its life before it had the chance to recover would be crucial to their success. After relaying this information, Estelle headed towards the battlefield to protect the person in charge of landing said attack. |summon = That group was full of troublemakers. But Rouche gathered them all. Those like him will build the future. |fusion = I wanna become General Weiss's bird! It's not like I can, but... It's just a fantasy of mine! |evolution = The cheap copy of an original. Is that all I amount to? I'm afraid the bar was set too high. | hp_base = 4955 |atk_base = 2018 |def_base = 2018 |rec_base = 2018 | hp_lord = 6508 |atk_lord = 2500 |def_lord = 2500 |rec_lord = 2500 | hp_anima = 7400 |rec_anima = 2262 |atk_breaker = 2738 |def_breaker = 2262 |def_guardian = 2738 |rec_guardian = 2381 |def_oracle = 2381 |rec_oracle = 2857 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Sacred Dawn's Miracle |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, Def, boosts BB gauge each turn & boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = Fills 5 BC & 20% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Dispel Haze |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 5% & fills 6 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Divine Peacock's Command |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, gradually recovers BB gauge and BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 6%, fills 6 BC & 30% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Varze Luxuria |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, greatly boosts max HP, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 25% HP, 200% Atk, Def, Rec & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Militant Master's Path |esitem = |esdescription = Adds gradual HP recovery to BB/SBB for 3 turns |esnote = Heals (2500 - 3000 + 15% Rec) HP |evofrom = 30705 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Defenders of Elgaia |addcatname = Estelle3 }}